Huang Lee
Chinese |family = Unnamed Father Wu Lee (Uncle) |affiliations = Triads Chan Jaoming Zhou Ming Melanie Mallard Hsin Jaoming Wade Heston Rudy D'Avanzo Lester Leroc Xin Shan |vehicles = White Buccaneer Triad Admiral Red Infernus(Gift) Triad Comet Triad Hellenbach Red Sultan Black Chopper Player's choice |status = Alive |voice = None |businesses = Drugs Trade Money Laundering Street Racing Protection}} Huang Lee (李皇) is a character in Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. He is also mentioned in the LCPD Database in Grand Theft Auto IV. Biography A spoiled rich kid from Hong Kong, Huang owes his status as a Triad member to his father, a Triad boss from China. After the murder of his father, his uncle, Wu "Kenny" Lee calls Huang to Liberty City to help deliver a family ‘heirloom', the Yu Jian Sword, to secure his family’s claim to the leadership of the Triad gangs. However, what was supposed to be a weekend of table service and strippers turns into a dangerous adventure after arriving at Francis International Airport only to be hijacked, robbed of his sword, and left for dead. Huang dug deep into the rotten core of Liberty City - and deep within himself -- to avenge his father's murder and reclaim his family's honor. Events of'' Chinatown Wars'' Once Huang arrives in Liberty City, an ambush is waiting for him. Huang is shot and left for dead with the Yu Jian stolen. Huang manages to escape and find his way to Kenny's house. Kenny explains he wanted to give the sword to Hsin Jaoming, the aging Triad leader, but has been dishonored by the sword's loss, leaving Huang and Kenny to work to keep their bussiness afloat. Huang makes contact whith Zhou Ming, and Hsin's son Chan Jaoming, who are competing to be the succesor of the Triad family. After Huang was hired by a deal that was intercepted by the LCPD, where Huang meets Wade Heston, an officer under pressure from internal affairs. Heston offers to help find the killer of Huang's father and the thief of Yu Jian. Heston suspects a Korean gang is the culprit. After fighting against the Koreans, Heston has a bug planted in the Korean headquaters, where they learn of a group called Wonsu. They conclude the leader of Wonsu is behind all this, and there is a police informant giving the triads trouble. Meanwhile, Hsin had Huang to work for him, to find the killer and the thief, but suspects Huang himself, and tries to have him killed. Kenny however convinces Hsin to give Huang time. Hsin learns of two gangs that are likely housing the rat, the Angels of Death and the Koreans. Huang makes contact with Lester Leroc, an informant of the Angels of Death, and performs his own work against the Koreans. Huang is thrown off course by mobster Rudy D'Avanzo, who lies to Huang that the mole works for the Melissa Crime Family. Hsin exposes this lie, and Huang kills D'Avanzo. When the Koreans and the Angels of Death are proven innocent, Huang takes a new course in the investigation. Heston and Huang hack into FIB files and two names pop up; Zhou Ming and Chan Jaoming. Hsin is disgraced that his son is a suspect, and steps down as leader of the Triads, appointing Kenny as the new leader. He allows Huang to kill both Chan and Zhou, despite both denying guilt. Heston later calls Huang and says that the information they uncovered was fake, and that the Wonsu leader is having a meeting with his allies, and the two infiltrate the meeting. They discover Kenny, who confesses to being the rat, and killing his brother. Kenny tries to make an escape while Huang and Heston fight their way out. The two pursue Kenny across the city and corner him at Hsin's house. Kenny reveals he was tasked to retrieve the sword in exchange for a position under Chan, and to get the sword, his brother had to die, and he framed Zhou and Chan to cover his tracks. In the house, Kenny confronts Hsin who calls Kenny out for his treachery, and demands the sword. Kenny ironically responds by stabing Hsin as Huang enters the room. Kenny makes an attempt of Huang's life but Huang kills him. Immediately, IAD and FIB to arrest, Heston and Huang, but Heston claims to have been deep undercover, and tells them to arrest everyone except Huang. Hsin praises Huang for his loyalty, and appoints him the new Triad leader. Personality Throughout the course of the game, Huang appears to be very cocky and quick-witted. He is portrayed to be much more intelligent than other characters in the game who seem to be oblivious to Huang's constant mocking and sarcastic remarks. Huang does not value honor and tradition in the same vein as his Uncle, claiming that "this is 2009 and not 1403." However, he is very loyal to his family and his gang, following their orders with little hesitation, even to the point he'd murder other Triads. Huang acknowledges the fact that he is a "pampered little snot" in the opening cutscene, and he reveals that he has visited Liberty City before where he "caught crabs from a Swiss tourist." He seems to dislike the characters he gets missions from but he does show the occasional respect for his Uncle Wu Lee. Even after Chan and Zhou are revealed to have not been traitors, Huang does not show any remorse for killing them. Name The correct pronunciation for the name Huang is Hoo-ang. People mistakenly pronounce the name Hoo-ong, which is incorrect. Huang translates to yellow if written 黃, but can be translated to anything that uses the same pronunciation. Another area of confusion is the mixed use of Mandarin and Cantonese spellings in his name. Huang Lee hails from Hong Kong, where the Cantonese dialect is more commonly used, but "Huáng" (黃) is written in a Romanized Mandarin spelling when "Wong" or "Wang" should be used; "Lee" is correctly Cantonese, while the Mandarin equivalent is "Lǐ" (李). This means Huang Lee's name may also been purely referred -in Chinese name order- to as "Lee Wong" or "Lee Wang" in Cantonese and "Lǐ Huáng" in Mandarin. His early background in Hong Kong remains largely unexplained. In some Chinese-language websites Huang Lee's given name is written 皇, which has the same Mandarin pronunciation as 黃 (huáng), but means "royal" or "emperor". Characters Murdered by Huang Lee *Minigun Wonsu Assassin - Killed in order to save Wade Heston. *Rudy D'Avanzo - Killed for lying to him. *Chan Jaoming - Killed on order of Hsin Jaoming, for betraying the Triads. *Zhou Ming - Killed on order of Hsin Jaoming, for betraying the Triads. *Wu Lee - Killed for murdering his father, stealing the Yu Jian Sword, and betraying the Triads. Optional *Cherie - Can be killed during her Random Encounter. *Tommy - Can be killed during his Random Encounter. *Selma - Can be killed during her second Random Encounter. Heinous crimes committed by Huang * The bombing of a store protected by the Spanish Lords. * Accompanying the murder of a patient under police protection. * The robbery of The Bank of Liberty. * Drug dealing overseas. * Assassination of an informant who sold out Chan. * Searching for Zhou Ming's contraband scattered all over the river. * Bombing Happiness Island * The bombing of the Monoglobe. * Breaking into the Spanish Lord's warehouse and steal a van. * Killing Chan Jaoming and Zhou Ming. * Killing Wu Lee. Appearance in GTA IV Huang has a record on the LCPD Database in Grand Theft Auto IV. It states that he is a 25-year old Chinese native and known associate of Wu "Kenny" Lee's Liberty City Triad Gang. His record also states that he has been believed to be working freelance for other organizations in addition to his uncle's. LCPD Database record |} Mission appearances ;GTA Chinatown Wars *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Gallery 0054.jpg|Concept Artwork of Huang Lee. HuangLee-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee holding a sniper rifle. 0026.jpg|Huang driving a blue Infernus. 0025.jpg|Official artwork of Huang riding an NRG 900. 0024.jpg|Official artwork of Huang kicking a man in the face. huang.jpg|Huang stealing a bag full of cash. Huang Molotov.jpg-600x320.jpg|Huang Lee about to throw a molotov cocktail. Trivia *Huang may speak both Mandarin and Cantonese, as seen in his conversation with Noh. *Huang Lee is the only HD Universe protagonist that does not meet or work with other protagonists of that universe. *''"SHIT!''" is the only Huang Lee's quote where his voice can be heard when drowning inside a car. This quote can be heard from a random Triad pedestrian, present in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Upon close inspection, the player can notice that he reuses Niko Bellic's grunts when climbing over a ledge. *Huang is the second Asian protagonist in the series, the first being Mikki. *As seen in the screenshots and trailers, Huang wears a white T-shirt, a red shirt, a light green jacket and blue jeans. But, in the original DS version, he wears a gray shirt, dark green jacket and brown pants. In the PSP version, his appearance has been restored to its original look. *It is strange how Huang is in the GTA IV LCDP Database, with Grand Theft Auto being in his crimes, because IV wasn't out until April 2008, while Chinatown Wars was out on March 2009. Navigation de:Huang Lee es:Huang Lee fr:Huang Lee nl:Huang Lee pl:Huang Lee pt:Huang Lee ru:Хуанг Ли hu:Huang Lee Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Category:Gangsters